An Inyuyasha FanFiction: The return of Yura Of The Hair
by kh axle roxas
Summary: Thanks to Naraku, Yura returns in hopes that she can recover the remaining shikon jewel shards from Inuyasha and Kagome. she confronts them and badly injures Inuyasha and rapes Kagome. all this leads to the discovery of Kagome's deepest secret and the danger of the ones she knows very well.
1. Chapter intro

INYUYASHA

The return of Yura of the Hair

Intro

A foggy and silent night in Feudal Japan, a figure in an animal hide disguise walks down the dense foggy road. (If my source is correct, it should be here in this very area...but where?) The man strolled on until he ran into a crater. (This could be the one.) He bent down and examined it, eyes grazing every inch. (Just ordinary skulls...Wait.) He gazed upon a red skull and shattered pieces of what looked like a comb. (This is definitely it.) He summoned an insect to retrieve them. He held out his hands and it dropped the skull and the comb fragments. (Finally) He placed the skull and the comb on the ground and pulled out a jewel fragment. He then placed the fragment between the two pieces of the comb and watched as they connected. All of sudden, a spirit emerged slowly from the comb and began to take form of a girl. After the transformation was complete, she stood before the man. "At last we meet...Yura of the hair." Her eyes opened slowly and surveyed her surroundings then she spoke, "That's right and who might you be with that pretty head of hair you have?" I have brought you back from the dead with the power of the shickon Jewel." Yura's eyes darted towards the man, glaring at him. "That didn't answer my question." The man gave a short laugh and smiled. "Call me...Naraku." Yura crossed her arms and looked down, "Naraku huh...so to what do I owe u the pleasure of?" Naraku walked behind Yura and grasped her shoulders and whispered, "Are you familiar with the names Inyuyasha and Kagome?" Her eyes widened and her face was filled with rage, she clenched her fists so hard the blood was now rushing to them. "What do you want?" "They carry fragments of the sacred Jewel and I want them. "Bring them to me and in exchange..." Naraku placed 4 shards in her hands. "I will grant you even more power than you had in your previous life." Yura held the shards and smiled deviously, "How could I ever refuse an offer such as that, I will make them pay for what they did to me...starting with that wench Kagome!" She clenched her fists trembling now with excitement. "They say she's the only one with the ability who can see the jewel shards and track them down...also she knows where most of them are at already." "Well then it seems to me I'll have lots of fun with her more than that dog. "Heh"

...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night, no demon attacks for quite some time which Inyuyasha and Kagome were thrilled of. If it wasn't as quiet as it is now and demons attacked it would be bad news, for Inyuyasha that is. You see tonight was the night of the new moon, and it was the time that Inyuyasha reverts to pure human and he will remain like this until sun rise. So it was up to Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku to prevent Inyuyasha from going into battle but...they still have yet to work on his out bursts that cause him to charge straight into battle. Now back to the story at hand, half the village was already asleep and there was no noise except the gentle breeze and the crickets. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all asleep at Kaedes hut while Inyuyasha and Kagome lounged by the old well in the forest of Inyuyasha. "Kagome...I was thinking." He looked up into the sky with his head leaning against the well, alongside with Kagome. "Hm?" "Well it's just...if Kikyo walks among the spiritual realm, then do you think it's possible that...we can't be together?" Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and said, "Honestly I think it would be possible I mean you can hug her so that proves you can touch her. "And it's not my choice to say it's only up to you." Inyuyasha looked down, "Yeah I guess your right...but." "But what?" "Why...why did you come back?" He turned to look at her but was frightened at her expression. "GYUAUH what's with that look you're giving me?" "WHY DID I COME BACK YOU SAY, WELL MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEING AS YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT ME HERE, HMPH." "Ah tsk, IDIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT I MEANT AS A CURIOUS QUESTION IS ALL YEESH!" Kagome felt like a complete jerk now, why would she say such a thing it makes her no better than him now. "Im sorry well I just wanted to be with you and I never want to be apart from you ever again. "You know I have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for Kikyo...but that didn't stop me from coming back to this amazing place." Inyuyasha smirked and chuckled, "you think this place is amazing; what about your era back home?" "It's always crowded there and smelly from the exhaust fumes, where as this place." She smiled and looked up. "It's quiet at times and clean, well without all the demons that is. "It's like a paradise to me and I have friends who understand me more than anyone, and I have the strongest and handsomest half demon to protect me." Kagome smiled and blushed as well as Inyuyasha. Suddenly a rustle was heard from the trees, "What was that?" Inyuyasha stood up and gripped his Tetsuiga.

...

Meanwhile on the far side of the forest, Yura was hovering high in the air on her strands of hair eyeing the couple by the well. "Hmm that's definitely them alright, I can tell from the man in the red and the strange girl with strange clothing. "Gasp but wait, his hair...it's much different than before; perhaps to night is the night he loses his half demon powers. "Oooh so sad and he had such pretty colored hair." She leaped down and landed on a nearby tree closest to them. "Gasp, what was that?" Yura saw him stand up holding his sword and saw Kagome pull him down. "Take it easy, it's probably just an animal". Hearing this made Yura mad so she leaped from the tree and stood before them.

...

"Gasp what the who are you supposed to be?" Inyuyasha demanded, tightening his grip on his sword. Kagome backed in fear, terrified at who was standing there at this very moment. (No it...it can't be could it I remember her.) "An animal you say, YOU dare call me an ANIMAL YOU WENCH?" Inyuyasha turned towards Kagome and saw her expression. (Why is she scared have she met this women before?) "Are you saying you don't remember who I am little doggy? "Tsk Poor shame, because it seems to me Kagome remembers exactly." She smiled manically at Kagome. "In...Inyuyasha that's..." "What who is it SPEAK UP." Kagome was too shocked for words; all she managed to do was stutter. "Y...Y...It's... Yura..." "Huh Yura Yura wh..." Suddenly a flash of memory sketched all over his mind and a scowl appeared. "No." "Heh heh that's right." She sang. "The one the only Yura of the HAIR." A thick piece of hair entangled Inyuyasha's wrists and ankles and was pinned to a tree. "Giiirr...dam you." Yura walked to Kagome slowly and smiling down at her. (Why of all times did I not bring my bow and arrows?), She thought as she fearfully backed away. "Wh...What do you want from us?" Kagome demanded, as she backed up more. "Heh heh heh heh, oh noo it's only you this time." "Gasp?" "Come along quietly girl and I might let you and your pet live." Yura extended her hand towards Kagome, but she just swatted it away and yelled no running towards Inyuyasha. "Sigh and I so hoped to do this without any bloodshed." Yura conjured locks of hair witch then wrapped around her ankles from behind and tripped her. Then the other locks bounded her wrists, and then more locks lashed at her body witch began to tear off her clothing. "AAAH NO LET ME GO!" She struggled as she was lifted into the air and being continueiously lashed at. "KAGOME let her go you evil hair crazed BITCH!" Inyuyasha struggled against his binds but it was no use, without his powers he was vulnerable. "Tsk how dare you, a gentleman must never address a lady with such profound WORDS!" Yura sent a lock of hair into his chest, "Gu ha...ack!" He coughed up blood and went limp. (Dam Kagome is in danger and I'm Useless. (Sango Miroku get your asses here quick!) "INYUYASHA NOOO!..."GUAAAH" Another lash at her legs witch tore off her skirt and her panties. Then, another hit her chest. (Why isn't she aiming for my vital spots?), She contemplated as her bra was torn off now. "Wh...what is it that you w..."AAAH" "I'm the one who will be asking the questions wench!" Yura lashed her face and rose up to Kagome's height. "You should know full well what I want you ignorant brat." She grabbed her chin and shook it, which made Kagome jerk her head away. "Where are the remaining Shikon Jewel shards?" "Gasp!" Forget it...there's no way in hell I'm telling that to the likes of you." Yura grabbed Kagome's left breast and squeezed, causing her to yell out in pain. "I think you will eventually, heh heh." "Stop wh...What are you doing?" She clenched her eyes shut and began to tremble, as Yura massaged her breast. "I have sooo many things in store for you since that time you killed ME!" Yura smiled and jammed her finger in her pussy. "AAAAH haaa!" Where. Are. You. Hiding. THEM?" you Yura twirled her finger around and had Kagome scream in ecstasy. "Ooo I see you're enjoying me violating." Yura smiled, "N...Noo Please...Please stop." "It'll all be over if you just tell me what I want to know." (I have this feeling she'll kill us after she gets what she wants...someone help...please.)

(Ugh...dam it she's being violated I...can't stand watching this.) "You..." Yura turned her attention to Inyuyasha, "You're nothing..." "Oh I see our little puppy is still kicking, guess I didn't aim high enough." "But a...SLUT!" "Gasp...a...a slut? "GiraAAAH, NO ONE CALLS ME A SLUT YOU FLEA BITTEN MONGREL!" Yura took out her sword and dethatched her arm and sent it hurling into his waist. "AAAAH!" "Hmph, know your place." Yura turned to Kagome who was now going crazy with lust, her eyes dazed, her body sweating and her lower regions tingling. "Stubborn little wench are we, well no matter this will make you talk." A big thick lock of hair punctured her pussy, and had Kagome yell so loud she could swear no doubt the village would here; however. "Go ahead and scream all you want, I put everyone asleep so no one will be coming to save you." The lock of hair was thrusting in her deep and twisting all around; she could feel it banging her womb. (I can't take this pain...It hurts so...So bad. (I need to get out of here.) Finally she broke, and pleaded for Yura to stop. "Are you going to tell me then?" "Huf...Huf...Huff..Yes I'll...I'll tell you everything." "Gasp...KAGOME DON'T I F YOU DO YUR WORLD WILL BE IN DANGER! "THINK OF YOUR FAMILY YOUR FRIENDS!" "Huh what is he talking about, another WORLD? Yura was curious now and demanded answers. (Dam it Inyuyasha I wasn't going to tell her that I was going to tell her some else had them and took them away, it would take a day or two to get them back. (Therese no way I'd give her the shards. (But then again she wouldn't except that answer either.) "Tsk Wench tell me, tell me where the shards are and about this OTHER world!" Yura lashed at her again, "It's my..." "DAM IT KAGOME DON'T!" "You keep quiet!" Yura wrapped his mouth with hair as he struggled. (Don't Kagome, for the love of god don't jeopardize your home.) Kagome looked down and spoke, "It's my home...i don't belong here." Yura smiled even bigger, "Interesting tell me more." Kagome sulked, "I..." "HIRAKOTSU!" Out of nowhere, Sango's boomerang snapped all the hairs entangling Kagome and she was dropped to the ground. "Huh, how...You were supposed to be sleeping, what is this?" Yura yanked her sword from Inyuyasha's waist and charged at Sango, but she was blasted back. "Wh.." "it's no use As long as I have this staff a beerier will remain active.", Said Miroku fallowing behind Sango. Kagome struggled to get up. Sango had a look of disgust on her face, seeing Kagome like this was most unpleasant. They walked to her and helped her up, "Come on Kagome." Sango studied her face, (She's in shock the poor thing.) "Miroku distract her.""Got it." Sango lifted Kagome and walked towards the well, While Miroku was in a battle with Yura. "You have a nice head of hair on you monk, tell me how was it that you were not affected by my spell?" "I'm always cautious at night so when we sleep I set a beerier around us ensuring that we would never be caught up in a spell such as yours." "Hmm so smart."

...

Meanwhile, Sango was lifting Kagome into the well along with her kimono, "Go home and protect the shards we'll hold up here till Inyuyasha gains his powers back." "NO I won't leave you with her...she's evil, she'll kill you." Kagome argued with Sango but it was no use, she was trusted into the well. "Go home; back to your own time...Protect the shards!" "SAAANGOOO!" , Before she knew it she was home, and she got dressed and hurled herself from the well and ran to her house.

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

HEY REAADERS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME YURA FANS IN COMMENTS LOL. IM A BIG FAN OF YURA ALSO I HAD THIS EXACT DREAM SO OF THIS CHAPTER SO IM LIKE WHAT THE HECK ILL TURN IT TO MY NEXT STORY. NOW ON TO THE SECOND CHAPTER. SEE YOU SOON.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome ran franticly through her house through the family room past the kitchen where her family was at the time, not even bothering to greet them. Her grandpa scowled at this and spoke. "I guess there's a time where we don't even matter anymore girl?" By the time he finished his sentence however, he was only answered by the sound of a door slammed shut. She spotted the shards in a little bottle on her desk, she sat down and grabbed the bottle and clutched it to her chest. (I have the shards but the question is…what do I do with them? (There's no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't kill me after I give them to her.) She closed her eyes and drooped her head down. (But what'll happen to Inyuyasha and the others if I don't? (I need some sort of solution to all of this, but what?) Kagome uncorked the bottle and dropped the shards into her hand and stared intently at them, thinking. Finally she had an idea and thought, (I can…) She hesitated having doubts that her plan would fail. (Maybe…what if I somehow replaced the real shards with fake ones. (Yeah that could actually work, I mean after all I'm the ONLY one who can see them if they're hidden; let alone sense their whereabouts…so then how could it NOT work?) With that idea implanted in her mind, she swung the door opened and hurried down to the kitchen. "Gramps!" "Hm, ah I see you finally figured out that you're not the only one in this house. "Come give your grand dad a hug and spend time some time with your loving and caring fam…" "Where are the replica Shikon Jewels?" "Whaaaaa, sigh in The Shrine Top Shelf." He answered in a disappointing groan. "Thanks." Kagome ran out of the kitchen and to the shrine. "How long has it been since we had a normal family get together?" "Grandpa we just had dinner with her and Inyuyasha last week, it hasn't been that long." Kagome's little brother pointed out. "I SAID NORMAL." He slouched his head down on the table whimpering.

….

Meanwhile in feudal times, Miroku and Sango were still fending off Yura as best as they could; just until the morning sun arrived. Miroku was franticly blocking Yura's attacks with her katana, while Sango tried tossing her Hirakotsu but Yura managed to avoid it several times. Inyuyasha wasn't so reluctant, still pinned to a tree and forced to watch the battle; but he wasn't worrying about that. (Kagome I hope your ok.) He closed his eyes deep in thought.

…

. "Kagome...I was thinking." He looked up into the sky with his head leaning against the well, alongside with Kagome. "Hm?" "Well it's just...if Kikyo walks among the spiritual realm, then do you think it's possible that...we can't be together?" Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and said, "Honestly I think it would be possible I mean you can hug her so that proves you can touch her. "And it's not my choice to say it's only up to you."

…

"How long do you two expect to keep this up, Im growing tired of this petty squabble." Miroku held his ground deflecting her attack with his staff. "Giir…believe me miss, this is most disappointing for me as it is for you." "Oh at least you're as much as a gentleman than the mutt, you know how to treat a woman." Miroku flushed red and said, "Well I don't mean to boast but…" "HIRAKOTSU" "Gasp!" Yura leaped as the boomerang sped towards her legs. "Hmph it's useless." She flipped in the air as the attack missed her and attacked Miroku instead sending him into an un conches state. "Yura landed gracefully on a strand of hair and placed her hand on her hip. Looks like it's just you and me now." Sango scowled as she saw her weapon near Miroku. (Dam it I can't win now) "Just give up you can't protect her for very long." Sango gasped as she heard this. "So your aim IS Kagome, tell me why!" Yura smiled and giggled evilly.

…

"I just wanted to be with you and I never want to be apart from you ever again. "You know I have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for Kikyo...but that didn't stop me from coming back to this amazing place." Inyuyasha smirked and chuckled, "you think this place is amazing; what about your era back home?" "It's always crowded there, where as this place." She smiled and looked up. "It's quiet, It's like a paradise to me and I have friends who understand me more than anyone; and I have the strongest and handsomest half demon to protect me."

…

"I should think it's obvious, she has what I want." Yura's eyes darted to the spot where Kagome once was and smirked. "so it seems she escaped during our battle." Sango grinned, "That's right; and you can never get to her no matter how hard you try." Yura closed her eyes and spoke under her breath, "Don't be too sure of yourself." She swung her sword at Sango, she back flipped to avoid it but Sango fell right into Yura's trap. Yura kicked her in the stomach and sent her crashing into a tree. (I was…careless.)

…

"Wh...what is it that you w..."AAAH" "I'm the one who will be asking the questions wench!" Yura lashed her face and rose up to Kagome's height. "You should know full well what I want you ignorant brat." She grabbed her chin and shook it, which made Kagome jerk her head away. "Where are the remaining Shikon Jewel shards?" "Gasp!" Forget it...there's no way in hell I'm telling that to the likes of you." Yura grabbed Kagome's left breast and squeezed, causing her to yell out in pain. "I think you will eventually, heh heh." "Stop wh...What are you doing?" She clenched her eyes shut and began to tremble, as Yura massaged her breast. "I have sooo many things in store for you since that time you killed ME!" Yura smiled and jammed her finger in her pussy. "AAAAH haaa!"

…

Inyuyasha began to growl as the thoughts went from good to bad to worse. (Kagome.)

…

"N...Noo Please...Please stop!"

…

"Tell me, why are so confident' do you honestly think you can get to Kagome?" Sango interjected trying to stand up, but it was no use she just fell to the ground. (My strength…I'm done, but at least…she's safe.) "It's simple really." "Huh?" Sango looked up and saw Yura standing over her. "You see, while I was playing with her…I planted a very thin strand of my hair in to her skin. "Gasp…wh…what's your point?" "Well As you might have already known…or so I thought you'd know, I can manipulate hair." Sango stared at Yura. "And People." Her eyes widened. (No she doesn't mean…) "As long as I have my hair attached to someone, I can manipulate that person…just like a human puppet." (That bitch!) "And if I want to get to someone…" Yura grabbed Sango by the collar of her suit and reached her hand out past her. "NOOO!" "Is TUG!" Yura tugged the strand hopping to pull Kagome out of her hiding spot…but nothing happened. "Huh, what is this…I know I planted it in her…what's going on." "I told you, she's some place where you can't get to her." Sango argued. Yura slammed her to the ground and walked along the trail of hair, she traced her fingers along the strand until it led to the old well. Yura smiled. "The other WORLD." She spoke aloud. Sango looked up and gasped as Yura was walking around the well grinning. (NO she found it.) "Found you."

…

Kagome grabbed the box of souvenir sacred Jewels from the shrine and headed up to her room and closed the door. She took a jewel from the box and smashed It against her desk and it shattered to a pieces. "I only need four shards. The rest I should dispose of." She placed the fakes in the bottle and put them around her neck like usual. "AHH!" She grabbed her neck as a sharp pain coursed through her. "What on earth was that?" she rubbed her neck, "must have moved my neck the wrong way, now to hide the real ones." Kagome walked out of her room and into Souta's room. "Hey Souta Can you do me a big favor?" "Hm what is it sis?" she placed the shards in his hand and he immediately freaked out. "AAAAH WHAT ARE YOU GIVING ME THEESE FOR?" Kagome looked at him worriedly and said, "Please hide them somewhere my friends and I are in danger…mainly me." "Sis?" "Promise me you'll hide them somewhere no one else would think of looking for them." She kneeled in front of him holding his shoulders in tears. "Ok…I Promise." Kagome hugged him hard and thanked him. "Well I guess I'll go to school before I head out, I'll leave tonight." (Gives me a chance to relax and think straight for a change.) With that said, she headed out to begin her normal day of school…or so she thought.

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

HEY GUYS SRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER I HAD MAJORE WRITTER'S BLOCK AND I COULDN'T THINK STRAIGHT WITH ALL THAT HAS BEEN HAPPEING WITH ME. BUT IM BACK IN BUISSNESS.

INYUYASHA: You bastared! Punches Author in the face.

AUTHOR: Ok I think I deserved that.

KAGOME: you're dam right you do, how could you write something so…so. Runs off in tears.

MIROKU: I kinda liked it well without the rape of course…Ow!

SANGO: Letcher SHUT UP!

AUTHOR: Snickering,

SANGO: And YOU, slapps author in the face. How dare you defile Kagome like that, you gave the poor girl nightmares.

YURA: She'll get over it, I have to say I loved it. I cant wait for whats next."

AUTHOR: Blushing. Well Yura liked it.

ALL 4 OF THEM: That's because shes the villain, and you're typing everything you want them to say.

AUTHOR: Point taken.

INYUYASHA: listen quit controlling us or you'll regret it. Aiming tetsuiga at author.

AUTHOR: Hey I could handle you, after all I handled it with yumi and the others from my previous story.

INYUYASHA : up in author's face. Yeah want to try it with me?

AUTHOR: Oh looks like were out of time till next time. 'ill be writing the next chapter.

KAGOME: Running towards author and kicks him to the ground repeatedly stompping on him. . Will. NOT.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in feudal times, Sango and Miroku attempted to lure Yura away from the well; but despite all their efforts they failed only to be knocked into submission. Inuyasha on the other hand, was still very much awake; but he was so weak all he could do was just remain there watching. Yura climbed on top of the well and stood on the edge grinning evilly. "It's been real fun little doggy, now your precious Kagome awaits." She walked into the well gracefully and vanished before Inuyasha's eyes. (I failed…It might be too late by the time I regain my powers.)

…

It was lunch time for Kagome and her friends, normally she ate with them but today she was alone…. She leaned against a tree eating a bento box and gazing up at the sky completely lost in thought. (Inuyasha…I'm sorry. (I'm sorry I'm not with you, I should be there…by your side.( Not here…I didn't even want to go back it wasn't …) Flash of memory appeared .

….

, "Go home and protect the shards we'll hold up here till Inuyasha gains his powers back." "NO I won't leave you with her!"

…

Tears weld up as she thought of what happened and closed her eyes.

…..

"Go home; back to your own time...Protect the shards!

…

She opened her eyes and glared. "I'll do this quick, I'll give the fakes, save everyone and destroy Yura once again…and everything will be ok." She spoke aloud.

…

It hasn't been long since Yura's arrival to Kagome's era, and she was already taking in the sights. She admired the buildings before her and the vehicles. Also, she loved everyone's sense of style with their hair. "Hmm, perhaps after all this blows over I'll do a little digging around to figure out their secrets to their nice hair, and it just goes to show; this woman sure knows how to live." She pulled a strand of hair from her head and smiled. "Can't let you get too comfortable my little puppet." She spoke in a tone which was sure to bring shivers down Kagome's spine. "I know your hear…heh heh heh heh."

…

Kagome was still standing till she then walked over to the trash to dispose of her box, but she suddenly stopped as she felt her body becoming entangled with what felt like hair. (Wh…what's going on? (Ugh. It's constricting my entire body..Uugh!) She struggled against her new binds but that made her predicament only worse when her panties and bra ripped from underneath her outfit. (Dam wh…what's going on here?) she fell to her knees in a panic as she sweat and breathed heavily for the binds were now caressing her chest and tightening between her legs. (Some one.) She looked down, her eyes dilated, her face as red as tomatoes. Next out of nowhere, a voice was herd in her head, it sounded so familiar but she couldn't make out who's voice it was. ((Kagome was it?)) Kagome looked up in a blind panic. ((for a wench, you sure know how to live.)) (what does she mean…can she see me?) She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure mixed with pain as the binds tightened. ((This place…no this WORLD sure is nice.)) Kagome's eyes shot open in terror. "Y…you mean to tell me that you're…" ((That's right.)) she sang. ((I made it to your world through that old well…you should have seen the fight every one put up to keep me away. ((But in the end I emerged the victor.)) She closed her eyes in tears, she cried a little till Yura spoke once more. ((Don't worry, they're still alive, but none of that matters right now.)) "Why…why did you come here, I was going to bring them toni…Aaugh!" Another strand of hair came from behind her and shoved her down, pinning her to the grass. ((tonight is too long I want them now…so you are going to cooperate or else.)) Kagome tried playing the tough guy act, big mistake. (( Or else I'll tell Naraku about your little get away…I'm sure he'd love this world more than his own.)) Kagome snapped. "You'll do NO SUCH THING!" ((Heh heh, I don't think you're in the position to be ordering me around…someone should teach you some MANNERS!)) Without warning, the hair binding Kagome pushed into her vulva and caused her to scream so loud everyone would be sure to notice; her friends sure did when they came rushing to her. "Kagome.. What's wrong are you ok?" she nodded. "Sorry I just have a migraine that's all". "That was too much to be a mi…" "I'M OK JUST LEAVE ME BE!" "um..ok but if you need anything just call us." They left as Kagome cried harder. ((Hears the plan you insolent bitch, you bring me the remaining Shikon jewel shards to the biggest building here…)) "You mean the Gym." ((Know you're place I'm the one talking now NOT YOU!)) The strand of hair pinning her split and wrapped around her neck. :ACK Uuuh…gasp." ((Bring them to me to this so called Gym soon or I shall kill every last person here.)) The neck restraint loosened for her to talk. "Ok…yes I'll do it." ((Please address me formally it's only polite.)) Kagome glared and spoke. Yes Yura."((That's not what I meant…Your my slave no so address me as how a slave should address their superiors.)) (Wh…she's joking right no way.) ((SAY IT!)) The restraint around her chest rubbed against each other causing Kagome to cringe…finally, she cracked. "Yes…gasp huf…Mistress Yura." (( There now was that so hard, just for that I'm extending your time to bring the shards. ((Have fun.))

…

She ended the connection and sat cross legged on the roof gazing at the sky. "So beautiful." She lost in thought for quite some time until… "HEY WHAT THE HELL U DOING UP THERE LITTLE LADY?" "Hm?" She looked down and saw 4 boys in a navy blue uniform looking up at her. She smiled and leaped down gracefully in front of them drawing her sword. "HEY WHOA were not looking for any trouble…were just wondering why uh uh uh such an attractive and pretty girl is up on the roof." Yura stopped her movements and blushed, which was a surprise on her part. No one ever called her pretty before, most of the time because they were killed before they could get a word out or they world just flee in a blind panic. These guys on the other hand seem different…maybe different enough to give them some special treatment. "Hm I could be in this world for quite a bit…so might as well make the best of it and have some fun." "Huh What did you say?" One of them asked. Yura grabbed his head and chin and looked at them seductively while placing stands of hair into their heads, they were now under her control. She laid down and relaxed her body and spoke as she pulled down her panties. " Ok boys have at it."

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY NOT MUCH OF A SEX PART I'M TRYING TO PUT IN ACTION MORE THAN PLEASURE IN THIS CHAPTER. REST ASSURED THE NEXT ONE WILL BE GREAT THANKS FOR READING MORE ON THE WAY.

YURA: WHAT A WORK OF ART I MUST SAY YOU TAKE PRIDE IN YOU WORK DON'T YOU?

AUTHOR: YES I DO HOWS EVERYONE ELSE FEELING SO FAR?

EVRYONE GLARING AT AUTHOR.

AUTHOR: EH THEY'LL GET INTO IT EVENTUALY. TILL NEXT TIME GUYS I HAVE A DATE NOW.

YURA HOLDING AUTHORS HAND AND WALKING AWAY KIISING HIM.


	5. Chapter 4 final

Chapter 4

Yura who was now in complete ecstasy had forgotten all about her little chat and demand with Kagome, as she was laying down on her back being penetrated by two of the boys and had the other two cocks in each hand. She blew one and sucked relentlessly on his member, twirling her tongue around his head. While doing this, she stroked the other hard and fast then she sucked the other. "Mmm yeah you boys have stamina that's for sure."

"Ok now eat me out". She said spreading her pussy lips open. One of the boys who was fucking her pussy pulled out and laid down as Yura descended her hips onto his face. She grinded on him as his tongue furiously lapped her insides, taking in every ounce of her juices. As this was occurring she jerked off the other two boys and took turns with whose cock she would suck. "Ah mmm your really good at this. " Oh god yes this world is very pleasurable."

...

Kogame on the other hand was walking to the gym and decided to take a detour through the locker rooms thinking deeply. (Inyuyasha, Sango, and Miroku Ill help you don't worry.) She patted her pockets where the fake shards receded.

She continued onward till she reached the exit and froze as she herded strange sounds on the other side. (Huh.) She cracked the door open slowly and immediately her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, her sworn enemy in intercourse with her fellow classmates. (Oh my god what is this, why is this happening?) Kagome peered deeper opening the door wider and gasped. (They're eating her out now, what has this world come to?)Suddenly without thinking, Kagome found herself fingering her vulva and fondling her breasts. (For some odd reason I find this...erotic.) "Gasp Ah." As if out of pure instinct, Yura's eyes darted towards Kagome's position and she grinned mischievously at her.

Kagome covered her mouth and gasped. "Shit did she hear me?" "Well well it seems your enjoying this view aren't you, heh heh heh heh." (She did hear me, fuck Im screwed!) She started towards the other door but was stopped by two boys.

"But you know." She heard Yura start saying. "The view is always better UP CLOSE!" Yura tugged on the hair that bound Kagome and she was pulled from her hiding place outside in front of Yura herself. "Ahg". She struggled, trying to stand but she was forced to remain on her hands and knees. "So good of you to finally join us, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up...but it seems I was wrong." Yura bent low in front of Kagome, her breasts hanging down above her.

"Let's get down to business then shall we?" She grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her up off the ground and demanded her to give the shards to her."They're in my..." "On second thought seeing as you were watching our little fiasco I think it's only fair to let you have a turn."

Kagome opened her eyes in question, trying to anticipate what Yura meant; but as Yura snapped her fingers four guys walked to Kagome all nude and laughing under each ones breath. "Wait what are ..." "Shut it Higurashi and suck this." A boy with long brown hair shoved his cock into her mouth and began fucking her mouth relentlessly. "Mph Mmph mph mph!" "God Kagome your mouth feels so good around my hard rod." The other boy this time with white hair ripped off her top and groped her C- cup breasts violently and caressed them in circles. (No you're being too rough, I can't take it.) Finally the other two both with black hair tore off her skirt and trusted hard in both her holes. In doing so, Kagome let out a muffled painful scream and thought to herself. (My virginity...I lost it...sorry Inyuyasha.)

Tears flowed down her cheeks and Yura cooed her tauntingly. "Oooh your poor virgin pussy, it must hurt don't it?" (You bitch you'll get what's coming to you soon, just you wait.) The brown haired boy throat fucked her several times, feeling the back of her throat so moist. "Shit babe Im Cumming!" In an instant, he blew his load into her mouth causing Kagome to cough and sputter. Her mouth dripping his seed all over her down her neck to her breasts.

Yura looked at her slave and smiled as she noticed Kagome's face flushing red and her eyes in a daze. "You like being violated like this don't you my pet?' She didn't answer, she wanted to but nothing would come out. All that would come from her mouth was moans sobs and screams as the other two fucked senselessly."But this could stop soon if you give me the shards now and agree with me on one teensy little proposal I have to offer."

Her eyes regained color and looked at Yura, giving her a sign that she was indeed listening. (A proposal, what kind of proposal?) Her breast bounced violently as the two men continued to pound into her. "Listening are we...that's good of you." Yura snapped her fingers and signaled the boys to finish quickly so she could have some fun with her next.

The boys thrusted harder and harder till finally. "Im Cumming!" "Too!" Kagome freaked out after hearing this and pleaded them not to climax inside, but her efforts were useless they came and pulled out letting their cocks spurt out what remained on to her chest. "Huf huf huf sob sob." She was in tears, sprawled on the ground drenched in sweat and cum crying.

Yura walked to her and picked her up by the hair once more and spoke. "The shards please." She help out her hand as Kagome shakily pointed to her skirt. Yura smiled and walked to her skirt holding her still and took em out of her pocket. "Good girl now for my proposal. How would you like to come back with me and be my personal love slave?" Kagome's eyes went wide at this. "Wh...what do you mean?' "If you agree to be mine forever I promise no harm will come to you...or your friends." She smiled deviously as Kagome contemplated over it. (If I agree she could hand me to Naraku...I can't have that.) She scowled at her and said. "You got what you wanted now please...leave my friends and alone." She looked down sadly but received a slap in the face from Yura. " I tried offering you solitude and you reject it., Im practically offering myself to you and you refuse. "I don't care WHAT YOU SAY YOULL CHANGE YOURE MIND AFTER THIS I BET!"

Without warning Yura pushed her to the ground and lowered herself above her face. "This'll teach you not to question me you wench!" she smothered her pussy against Kagome's lips as she viciously ate her out too. "MMMph!" Yura sucked Kagome's pussy lips and tugged. As Kagome, lost in pleasure began subconsciously eating her out as well. They were both inside each other twirling their tongues inside each pussy sucking down love juices. "You taste very good Kagome how about me?" she asked spreading her lips wider. (It feels and tastes so...good but...no I can't its time any way I just know it. (Time to bring in the hero.)

Kagome pulled herself out from underneath Yura's vulva and screamed as loud as she could using up all her stamina. "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

Back in feudal Japan Inyuyasha's eyes darted open, his hair returning white and his claws regaining their sharpness. (Kagome!") He tore off the hair from his mouth and his body and sprung from the tree and into the well. (Im coming Kagome Don't you worry.) He growled.

...

"You wench, your dog can't save you he's weak and probably dead." Yura increased the pressure on Kagome's Face; she wriggled relentlessly from under her. "Very well then wench, if you insist on struggling then I have no choice but to kill you here and now." Kagome felt Yura's pussy smothering her entire face. (No she's going to suffocate me.) She closed her eyes as her final moments of breath escaped her. "Hah hah hah hah, It's a pity and an embarrassment really...to die from underneath my pussy oh well can't be helped I guess you made your bed and now you're going to SLEEP IN IT...AH H HA HA HA HA..." "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inyuyasha cut Yura in half ending her for good from behind. "Kagome are you ok?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Gasp huf...I am now...thanks to you." Inyuyasha took her in his arms and hugged her swearing to her that aslog he was around none would ever think of harming her again. "I love you Kagome." "Gasp." She smiled again hearing this. (Finally ...he admits it...) Kagome went limp and fell asleep in his arms. And they all lived happily ever after.

END


End file.
